disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Treasures: Deluxe Collections
Walt Disney Treasures: Deluxe Collections are boxed sets of three complete waves of the Treasures DVDs, minus their tins and certificates of authenticity. The concept has been done twice before; first as a Costco-exclusive "treasure chest" containing the first two waves, and again as a deluxe D23-exclusive "premium collection" including almost every set released from the first wave to the eighth wave. However, both sets were released as limited-editions, just as the individually-released Treasures were, whereas these sets will not be labeled or advertised as such. Contents Titles marked with an asterisk will either have their replacement discs included or have their mistakes be corrected for these packs Volume One (waves 1-3) * Mickey Mouse in Black and White * Mickey Mouse in Living Color * Mickey Mouse in Living Color: Volume Two * The Chronological Donald * The Complete Goofy * Silly Symphonies * Walt Disney on the Front Lines * Behind the Scenes at the Walt Disney Studio * Davy Crockett * Disneyland U.S.A. * Tomorrowland Volume Two (waves 4-6) * Mickey Mouse in Black and White: Volume Two * The Chronological Donald: Volume Two* * The Complete Pluto * The Complete Pluto: Volume Two * More Silly Symphonies: Volume Two* * Disney Rarities - Celebrated Shorts: 1920s-1960s* * Your Host, Walt Disney * Elfego Baca and The Swamp Fox: Legendary Heroes * The Mickey Mouse Club: Week One * The Adventures of Spin and Marty: The Mickey Mouse Club * The Hardy Boys: The Mickey Mouse Club Volume Three (waves 7-10) * The Chronological Donald: Volume Three * The Chronological Donald: Volume Four* * The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Other Disney Rarities: Volume Two * A Disney Education * Zorro: The Complete First Season * Zorro: The Complete Second Season * Dr. Syn: The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh * Texas John Slaughter * The Mickey Mouse Club Presents: Annette * Disneyland: Secrets, Stories & Magic * People & Places Information on replacement/new discs for select titles Two of the animated sets in Volume Two (The Chronological Donald: Volume Two and Disney Rarities - Celebrated Shorts) will be re-pressed for these collections. For unknown reasons, the majority of the shorts included on both sets were not remastered, instead utilizing older videotape transfers made for VHS, LaserDisc, and television broadcasts in the 1980s. Because of this, many of the cartoons did not look up to par with previous or later waves of the series. The replacement discs for both discs of More Silly Symphonies: Volume Two and the first disc of The Chronological Donald: Volume Four will be included in their respective collections instead of the versions found on the retail versions of both sets. Technical specifications * 1.33:1 Fullscreen * Anamorphic Widescreen ** 1.66:1 (Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Prince and the Pauper, Runaway Brain, John Henry, and The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh/''Dr. Syn, Alias the Scarecrow'') ** 1.78:1 (Off His Rockers and Destino) ** 2.35:1 (Grand Canyonscope, No Hunting, Bearly Asleep, Beezy Bear, Chips Ahoy, How to Have an Accident in the Home, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Hooked Bear, In the Bag, Switzerland, Men Against the Arctic, Disneyland, U.S.A., Samoa, Lapland, Portugal, Wales, Scotland, Ama Girls, Seven Cities of Antarctica, Cruise of the Eagle, Japan, and The Danube) * Dolby Audio ** 2.0 Mono ** 2.0 Stereo (music accompaniment for "Alice Comedies" on Disney Rarities, Fun with Mr. Future, Sport Goofy in Soccermania, and Redux Riding Hood) ** 2.0 Surround (Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Prince and the Pauper, Grand Canyonscope, music accompaniment for "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" shorts on The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Oilspot and Lipstick, Off His Rockers, and Petal to the Metal) ** 5.1 Surround (Runaway Brain, John Henry, Destino, Switzerland, Men Against the Arctic, Disneyland, U.S.A., Samoa, Lapland, Portugal, Wales, Scotland, Ama Girls, Seven Cities of Antarctica, Cruise of the Eagle, Japan, The Danube, and The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh/''Dr. Syn, Alias the Scarecrow'') * Subtitles ** English SDH